1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to a screen, more particularly, to a screen which may reduce speckle noise of laser and a laser display apparatus using the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
In general, rapid progress to a multimedia society requires enlargement and a high quality of a display screen. Recently, it is getting more important in a display screen to realize natural colors together with a high image resolution.
So as to realize perfect natural colors, it is essential to a light source having a high color purity (e.g., a laser). Examples of a device which realizes an image, using a laser, includes a laser display apparatus using an optical scanner.
Such a laser display apparatus (e.g., a laser projector) has a system for displaying an image through a screen to which an input image signal is scanned, using a laser beam emitted from a laser light source. The laser display apparatus is used in realizing presentation in a conference room, a film projector in a movie theater, a home theater, and so on.
However, when projecting an image to a screen, using a laser light source, characteristics of laser cause grain-shaped speckles on a screen and such speckles can be the reason for remarkable deterioration of an image.
The laser having a characteristic of coherency may cause interference, while penetrating an irregular surface, only to generate speckles on the screen.
To reduce such speckles of the laser, a conventional laser display apparatus includes diverse elements for reducing the speckles. However, an overall size of the laser display apparatus is increased and an optical system structure is complex, such that there can be a limit to downsizing of the laser display apparatus.
Accordingly, there are increasing demands for a screen which may reduce speckle noise of a laser, with easy realization, and which may be applied to a small laser display apparatus as well as a large laser display apparatus.